Blind Princess
by Merisela
Summary: Rukia, the princess of the Kuchiki clan. Money and her brother has given her anything and everything she has ever wanted...everything but her sight and that made her feel useless. But that all changes when a man comes in through her window...One-shot.


I woke up to darkness, as always, and slammed my fist on the alarm clock and it answered '_3 o seven am_'. Why have I awoken so early? I ran my hand over the night drawer, searching for that damn stick to help me see. How I wish I could see, how I wish I could be like everyone else. To think, I have never seen my own face…

"Where is that shi-" I was cut off when my hand slipped and my face made contact with the hard wood floor. I punched the ground, I'm so useless...

I felt a sudden breeze hit my face, which was weird, brother or a servant will always close the windows before I went to bed.

"Who's there?" I questioned, finding the side of my bed and lifting myself up. I remained still, hoping to hear any slight movements.

"Are you alright, princess?" it was a masculine voice, surely not one of my servants. I was sure he was by the window, hearing him talk from a distance.

"I asked you a question, _peasant_." I warned, "Don't make me scream." It fell silent, only the chirping of the crickets could be heard. "I'm warning-" I was stopped by a hand covering my mouth and a chin resting on my shoulder.

"Calm down princess," he whispered in my ear "I won't hurt you." He slowly removed his hands from my face and slid them done my shoulder, stopping as he intertwined his with mine.

"I will ask you one more time, peasant," I warned again, trying to take back my hand, but this man wouldn't let go "Who are you?"

"You do not need to know," he whispered, pulling my hand to follow him "Just come with me."

"Come with you where?" I asked, feeling both fear and excitement.

He picked me up, bridal style, in his arms "Hold on." He simple said, and I raised a brow, what is he doing? My heart beat raced as, I think, he jumped out of the window. I held on to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him grin, his grip becoming a bit tighter. Once I felt him hit the ground, I kicked him, falling to the floor from his arms with a soft _thump_.

"What is the meaning of this, peasant?" I whispered, knowing guards were surely around patrolling.

"I'm taking you somewhere, midget." He laughed and I felt a nerve snap. I wasn't sure about my height but I know I wasn't that small. Or was I? I kicked, successfully kicking him on the shin and I heard him groan as I got up and dusted myself off.

"Idiot peasant." I crossed my arms over my chest. I heard a small laughter from where he was standing. "What is so funny?"

"Shut up and follow." He said, taking my hand again. This time, I didn't refuse. Something about this man interested me. My feet suddenly became wet, I guess from the muddy grass in our big backyard. My night gown _had _to be dirty from my fall. I put my hand over my head, feeling my hair in its bun. I wish I could see it though... I put my hand over my face, feeling the features and trying to piece together a face.

"I wish I could see…" I whispered to myself but I think the man heard me because I could feel him look over to me.

"I wish you could too..." he whispered back, stopping. My feet where now on, what seemed, a rock. I could hear water nearby, but couldn't exactly tell where it was. He sat down, and I followed, leaving some space between us. I set my hands down beside me, feeling the area around me.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked, and he didn't answer. I felt his hand over mine, rubbing the top of it with his thumb. "Please." I wasn't the person to ask twice, I usually got it the first time, being a princess and being the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, the king.

But still no answer. I could feel him grip the bottom of my gown and slowly lift it up...and I let him. I wasn't embarrassed; I went through this often since my maids helped me get dressed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, felling the cool breeze kiss my skin. I was left in my underwear and nothing more.

"Come with me." He whispered and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I quickly wrapped mine around his neck, pressing my breast on his hard chest.

"Where?" I found myself asking. My feet where suddenly touched by water. A chill took over me as I felt the water overwhelm me from shoulder to toe. This was the first time I ever been out of the palace gates, if we _were _out. This was the first time I ever been in water that wasn't in my tub. This was the first time a man every held me like this.

"Rukia…" he whispered in my ear, holding me up by the waist. He kissed the side of my cheek so tenderly. The way he said my name, it's like we have met before.

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling his lips kiss my forehead. He moved down to my other cheek, then my eye lid.

"You don't need to now, yet?" he chuckled softly, kissing only the left side of my lips. "Your eyes are gorgeous, Kuchiki."

"Why won't you tell me...?" I whimpered, wishing I knew the identify of this man.

"I told you already," and he kissed my whole lips so softly. I melted in his arms. "You do not need to know...yet."

"Gosh..." I whined more as he releases my lips.

"Come, I'll take you back." He said in my ear, I felt his lips moving on my cheek as he spoke.

* * *

"Princess?" I barely heard as I stretched my arms over my head. "Princess, the king is calling you for a meeting."

"Does he really need me there?" I asked, yawning. I hit the alarm clock and it replied '_ten o nine am_'.

"The meeting is about you, princess." She answered as she took the blankets off my body. "Come, I have already picked out your clothing."

She took my hand and led me to the bath room "Thank you."

_A Bit Later_

"There she is," I heard my brother announce as a servant got me down the stairs. "Good morning, Rukia."

"Good morning, Onii-sama." I replied back as the servant led me to my seat beside him for breakfast.

"We have guest, Rukia." He said warmly to me. I simply smiled, hoping they saw it.

"Nice to finally meet you, Rukia." I heard a feminine voice speck. "Your sister is gorgeous, Byakuya." I heard her say.

"Thank you, Masaki." I heard my brother thank. "Rukia, you will be marrying her son."

I didn't refuse, I didn't make a fuse, to tell you the truth, I didn't care. But for some reason, I was surprised, surprised that any man will want to marry a hopeless girl like me. I don't think I could even please the poor man forced to marry me. "Sounds great."

"Introduce yourself, son." I heard a deeper voice say, there must have been another man in the room.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," my pale eyes widen as I recognized the voice "Nice to meet my beautiful bride." It was the same man that changed my world about a few hours ago...

* * *

**A/N: I was inspired by a story I read.. So, what did you think? If you review, you'll make me 3% happier in my life.. :3 **

**Review! **


End file.
